


Aile's Night Club Experience

by darkrestorer



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Large Cock, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: At her friend's suggestion as well as the constant absence of her BF, Aile decides to find out what is up with the notorious club full of hung black men. Above all, she was intent to not let thirst go unsatiated.
Kudos: 8





	1. Part One of Two

“Are heading out with your friends?” asked Aile’s boyfriend through the phone.

“Yeah.” Aile thought her voice wavered for a second there, a sign that guilt wasn’t entirely out of her system when she made her decision to go out this night. “Sorry I won’t be able to make dinner tonight.”

“That’s fine. You have fun out there.”

She closed her phone and stored it back into her open jacket’s pocket after the call ended. A sigh suddenly slipped out of her lips. Hearing her boyfriend’s voice again gave her chills. It was so innocent and so ignorant of what was really going on. It pricked her until she remembered how he seldom spent time with her these days. Then, all the guilt was washed away and soon she got excited again.

She left the apartment while humming a tune she made up. The streets at night had fewer human and Reploid occupants now that she had gotten a good distance in.

Even though Aile was happy with her current relationship, she couldn’t help but feel a large portion of it was lacking. At this moment, her boyfriend was busy with boring clerical work outside the city, just like every night for the past couple of months. Plus, she saw little of him during the day. It was good that the pay was generous and he enjoyed working all night rather than hate it, but it also sucked because he had become a workaholic in the process and unable to even take care of his own girl.

Basically, the reason why she was out and about at this late hour was that she was too pent up. Three months? Maybe four? It had been so long since they were in the same bed together. She tried to be patient and make use of the vast array of toys she owned, but her limit had been passed a long time ago.

Ash had a suggestion after listening to her woes, something she Aile was reluctant to do. It happened a few nights while she was having a conversation with the Ruin Hunter over at the Guardians HQ.

* * *

“Oh come now, you know you want to,” said Ashe while they were alone in the recreation room. The grey-haired girl had an impish look on her face as she laid out her proposal on the table. “Now’s the perfect time to have some discreet fun. Just hit up that night club I told you and you’ll find a handsome young guy in no time. Don’t worry about being found out. Everyone comes to that club looking to forget everything for a short while, so it’s totally safe! Nobody’s going to make a fuss about the great Aile waltzing around there.”

“Geee...I dunno.” Aile was uneasy talking about this with her friend. The proposal itself was dangerous enough. “I already promised to myself that I wouldn’t cheat on him and that one time I did was only a one-time deal.” Both Ashe and even Prairie weren’t saints, so they weren’t new to the game. Ashe was hooking up with one or two guys every week while Prairie did it nearly every day with different partners. There was even a rumor that she went into a gloryhole once. Unlike Aile, they were to do anything they wanted. They were practically living the life. 

It was by their influence that Aile got into this mess and how she found the joy of having sex with a different guy. She recalled it vividly. Prairie and Ashe were the ones who hooked her up with a tall, ebony-skinned man at a karaoke bar not far from here. At that time, she didn’t know what she was getting into. Curious, innocent, she was like a puppet on a string, dancing to this hookup’s flirtatious tune. They toasted and drank. He asked her how her boyfriend was, and she enthusiastically replied that he was busy, which caused him to smirk and wrap his arm around her shoulder. His being three heads taller than her made it clear he could surround her by himself. She hadn’t known that talking with him and sipping on alcohol could get her to feel hot. That must have been why when he started touching her in all sorts of places with his immense palms she started growing wet. She thought about her boyfriend and pushed the man away weakly, feeling the guilt stabbing at her. But when he drew her face towards him and sucked on her lips, she instantly went limp. It didn’t take long before she started sucking back and leaned against his biceps.

Eventually, she let him strip her inside the karaoke booth. What greeted her then was sheer mindblowing sex, unlike anything she had before. The reality that there were other guys out there whose cocks outdid her boyfriend’s by length and size astonished her. Sex with her boyfriend always seemed like it was missing something. And she found it while sucking a stranger’s dick while inside the karaoke box. Not just the sizes, but the quality of the act.

She had no doubt that she would get addicted to it, which was why she forbade herself from doing it again.

“Ehhh that was a long time ago! Come on, your boring old boyfriend isn’t going to make love to you anytime soon, so might as well take this chance while it’s still open! Who knows, maybe you'll keep coming back for more, or perhaps take one of their merchandise back home.” Ashe grinned and set her chin on her hand. Her bust, much like Aile’s, was covered in a black skin-tight suit, which swelled as she pressed it against the table. Aile was confident hers was bigger, but she still couldn’t help but stare.

“Yeah, but I’m busy with work with the Guardians,” Aile lied. “I don’t have the time to be waltzing around at night just to have sex.”

“Did I forget to mention that this place is filled with hung black guys?”

Aile’s thoughts ground to a halt.

“All of them, young, handsome, and virile guys all waiting to get their mitts on those huge knockers of yours. Just think about it. I’m sure you don’t need any descriptions since you already experienced it first hand. They say all the girls who go inside come out as cock-starved snow bunnies. Well?” Aile thought her friend was practically whispering sweet nothings to her.

Despite all her reservations, she couldn’t deny the burning need she had for such a thrilling prospect. Aile squeezed her thighs together and began feeling her pussy shudder at the thought of that, a pleasant feeling that she sorely missed. Cocks that were as thick as her fists and unimaginably. Tools that made her boyfriend’s a far cry in comparison.

Ashe broke the silence once more. “For all we know, your boyfriend’s out there cheating on you too. I got no proof, but don’t you think it’s sketchy that he’s leaving such a hot girl like you alone every night. When was the last time he took you on a date anyway? Weeks?”

“Alright! Alright! I’ll go ahead and take a look this weekend.” Aile steered the conversation away before it went too depressing. 

“Great! I knew you would consider it, Aile. I wish you luck.”

“You aren’t going to come up with me?” Aile raised a brow at the cocky young girl.

“Nope, I got a prior appointment to attend to. Plus, I wouldn’t want to get in your way.” Ashe eyed the look on her face. “You can have all the guys to yourself with less competition like me after all.”

* * *

Aile had crossed many shady streets in her route. She hadn’t bothered to change out of her usual blue and black, but now she was feeling a bit uncomfortable sticking out with the nightlife. She caught more than a handful of humans and Reploids sneaking glances at her while walking through. It was flattering being the center of attention, Aile mused. This was just the kind of attention she was seeking.

The night club had neon pink signs decorating the area above the front entrance. Even across the street, she spotted many groups huddling together and exchanging flirty glances. 

After being welcomed by a tall Reploid bouncer at the sliding metal doors, she went in and was greeted by the booming sound of dance music. There were light bulbs scattered across the ceiling, giving off soft yet classy illumination. As a result, the interior was a shade lighter than pitch-black, and she could hardly make out the faces of the people around.

However, her attention went more focused as she observed her surroundings, and to her surprise, there really were a lot of black guys taller than her by many inches just like Ashe said. She grew tensed watching these hulking bodies swarming around her, heading to all the corners of the establishment and hitting on all the sexy women lurking the sides.

She went to sit at the stool a short distance away from the bartender and ordered her drink to plan out how she would go about doing this. Her eyes darted from one side to another, measuring up all the hot studs she would cheat her boyfriend for. She licked her lips, desiring to hit on herself just like all the gorgeous ladies out there. 

The bartender laid her drink for her a moment later. She took a sip from it, hoping the alcohol got into her system and warmed her nerves. 

“Are you alone, miss?” A man with broad shoulders and a bright smile, plus the ebony skin that was so popular here, gave her farthest shoulder a good rub before taking residence there. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

_It’s starting._ Aile nervously chugged the rest of her drink. The warmth around her cheeks and the loosening of her shoulders were clear signs that she was losing the serious parts of her reasoning. “Y-Yeah, I’m all by myself…” She quickly became flustered, feeling the hand belonging to someone other than her boyfriend get closer to her waist.

The guy ordered a drink, one that would leave her out cold should she get a mouthful of it, and started flirting with her. “Aile huh. That’s a nice name for such a cute girl like you. Got a boyfriend?”

She was pressing her thighs tightly together as she considered how to answer. “No, I don’t.”

That gave him more courage to rub her all the way down to her hips. He grinned. “That’s a shame. Why don’t we drink together?”

Of course, Aile had been anticipating that. Now that they were talking freely, and he gave no reservations of leaning against her, she noticed just how big he was. He was taller than her boyfriend and bald. He was acting friendly, but Aile knew for sure there was more to him than that. This was all just a front to get between her legs. She thought very briefly about her boyfriend. He would never get touchy with her, much less go out drinking with her. 

She felt bad though for going around his back. He was a sweet boyfriend, if not a bit of a dork. It’s just that what she needed was someone more... _rough_.

“It’s a shame really,” he kept his focus on her at all times. “You have such a rockin’ figure.”

She smiled nervously at all his compliments. This was still all new to her after all. They had probably ordered two extra rounds of drinks before her mind became fogged. All the words coming out of his mouth sounded like muddied laughter more than anything. There wasn’t any hint of drunkenness on him. Meanwhile, Aile could swear her eyelids were starting to get heavy.

“Do you dance?” he asked.

Aile nodded without much thought, distracted by the firm hand kneading her shorts. Her vision started to soften. In moments, she was led away from the row of chairs. Her feet were in the air as they stepped and bumped against the others roaming the place. The nudge of his palm against her butt gave her the small push to walk forward. She was nervous as hell while walking past the intimidating crowd. Now more than ever she was made aware that she was going to cheat on her boyfriend with a taller, darker man.

At the dance floor, the essence of the alcohol decided to amp up the heat and make her lose whatever dance moves she knew. Throngs of guys and a couple of girls were all moving to the beat of the music, while Aile tried to follow along. There were lights on the floor which were swinging back and forth, allowing her to see what she was stepping on briefly. The loud music the DJ was playing was hard to grasp in her dumbed-down senses.

Her partner didn’t seem to mind her inability. As she wriggled her hips from side to side, he was shaking his body at a much faster pace behind her. His fingers slid across her nimbly without permission. She knew it was wrong, yet couldn’t help but enjoy the touch. Distracted by the insatiable attention, Aile was late to realize her body was moving on its own. Her hips were rolling and swaying around on their own. She felt really hot in the middle of the crowd.

She thought her partner tried to say something, but with the loud music booming against her ear, she couldn’t be sure. The place was dark enough to conceal the person making their way towards her while dancing rhythmically.

Two at a time?! Aile’s cheeks turned bright red. Whatever hazy dream her mind went into finally subsided when he confronted her on two sides.

They were both moving to their own desire, which made Aile and her amateurish sways look like a desperate fish on land. But it wasn’t like that was important to them. Both her old and new partners kept it up while gradually shortening the distance even further. Aile sensed their body heat surrounding her, pinning her on the spot, making her wet.

Aile was dancing with her arms over her head, so when a hand laid itself upon her taut stomach, she had little time to cover or deflect it out of instinct. Arousal grew in her loins when the hand slid down her slick bodysuit and up. She peeked down and found the owner was the one dancing behind her. Another joined it soon after, rubbing up against her near the underside of her underboobs. ‘

He complimented her tight figure, but she was too preoccupied with her arousal to care. The other guy started to grind against her.

She was hiding her grin at their gradual advance. Eventually, the guy in front was pressing so close to her that her chest was brushing against him. Shivers were running through her body at the mere contact. Her nipples were the first to feel the solid, masculine body against her. 

“Feels….goo-....Girl… I like you.” The words behind her were mere fragments under the heavy background noise. He was hardly dancing at this point, just feeling the curves of her skintight suit with his rough hands.

Aile couldn’t hold herself together with two guys molesting her body. She felt shame unlike any other, but at the same time, her body wouldn’t let her stop it. There was a flood accumulating down her crotch, which steadily grew and slipped into her thighs before vanishing downwards. She was thankful it was being concealed with her shorts, and she doubted anyone would see regardless in this dark place.

“Kyaa!” She was taken aback when the hand drawing circles around her upper stomach came down, digging their way inside her shorts. Two large fingers explored the slope leading to her pussy, giving her shivers from how cold they were. “H-Hey, watch i-iiiiit!” But her cries weren’t nearly enough to dissuade the owner of the fingers touching the contours of her pussy lips. _N-Nooo! He’s going to find out!_ She squirmed while feeling him push against her soft labia. Her arms were far too weak and far too drunk to push him away.

A hint of snicker resounded behind her. He didn’t just enjoy watching her squirm and cry out, he was clearly trying to make her cum on the dance floor. Aile gasped as the fingertips rubbed and prodded her. He commented on how wet she was, which caused her to blush and feel the burning desire for more. Her legs strangled the portion of his fingers voluntarily as if trying to keep him at bay. Taking advantage of her lack of awareness, the guy in front slid his hand inside her jacket and cupped her boob.

“Nnnn…” Aile was bending forward and unable to suppress her mewls. His hand was so big that it eclipsed her bust pretty well. He squeezed hard, forcing Aile to wince and struggle. With the fingers pressing into her cunt, she could keep herself steady. Throughout it all, despite the suddenness, they were indeed making her feel extremely good. It was hard denying their lustful demands. 

“N-Nooo…” Electricity was starting to run its course across her spine from the accumulated rubbing and pinching of her assets. She was about to blow, and in the middle of a dance floor at that.

“Nice...Tits….” The voice ahead was being cut off by the loud music. “Love...plump they are!”

She squeezed even harder. Drool was starting to escape from the corner of her lips. She didn’t try to hide her body’s reactions anymore. “Touch me...More! More!” It was difficult to guess whether she was heard or not, but both hands were now pressing up against her soft mounds. The fingers fiddling with her pussy circled around her clit and made her ass shiver with delight.

“Ohhhhh!” After a few more moments of teasing and pulling on her clit, she was on the verge of unleashing a fierce orgasm. But then they suddenly released her before it came out. She fell onto her knees, gasping for breath and trying to find where they went. With all the people moving about, it was a difficult task. She did, however, saw a few girls dragging a guy or two away. “No...ahh...damn it..”

She stood up on wobbly legs after taking several short breaths. Her skin was sweating real hard and her pussy was missing the sensation of being touched. She desperately needed more. The crowd bumped against her as she made her way back. Thoughts of their hands massaging her tits plagued her as she subtly felt them up. 

Out of the corner of her eye, at a couch not too far off from the bar, she saw a guy making gestures at her to come over. Her pussy throbbed at the male, whose skin had a black sheen. Their intentions were quite clear, and she was finally through holding back. Licking her lips, she made her way over to the handsome stud ogling at her from the distance. She could feel the moistness of her pussy shouting at her to get it done, or else her mind would go crazy.

She recalled how Ashe had been egging her on while telling stories of her own misadventures, such as giving quickie to a helpful security guard on the job or taking on five people at once inside her own room. Even Prairie had a tale about getting taken by a big, black stud in an alley. Just what was it with black men that turned her on so much? Just the mere thought that she was going to be an unfaithful slut for these men was sending pleasant jolts across her body.

Thankfully none of the people around the floor there were paying attention to her.

"Hi. I saw you have the time of your life out there," called the nearest guy on the couch as she got near. He grinned after looking her up and down. "Pretty nice moves. But it seems that they fell short before you could really start enjoying yourself. Why not come play with me instead?"

"Sure. Let's see how you measure up." She went forward, maintaining the shakiness in her legs which had been soaking in the wet strands radiating from her sex. 

Before she knew she was sitting next to him, all pretenses shoved away. Noticing that she purposefully pressed her rear towards him, he didn’t waste time slinging his arms around her. As they began feeling each other up, they both caught sight of another couple on the adjacent. Perhaps it wasn’t even a couple at all. A blonde woman with pearl-like skin was on all fours, her short skirt pulled over her plump ass while her thin white blouse was unbuttoned to let the huge udders she was keeping to brush the couch, moaning aloud from the careful yet rigorous love-making the man with dark skin was subduing her with. 

They gave quite a show. The woman looked like a dirty whore through and through with how much she was shrieking and begging him to fuck her with his big dick. Only a handful of the night club watched with keen interest while the rest who weren’t dancing were busy flirting or having sex with their own muscular partner. Aile was surprised by how open these people were, but she didn’t complain one bit. It was reassuring that anything she could get up to here would be brushed off. Regardless, looking at the couple now, with the woman rocking and swinging her breasts about, speaking profanities and comparing him to her husband, Aile was stricken by an overwhelming excitement.

The guy beside her seemed to have caught on and was now exploring her sides. It got to the point where slid under her jacket and cupped her round chest over her suit. His face was on her in just a moment, eventually getting her to push her lips against him. He started touching her more feverishly, and Aile was ready to oblige. 

She shifted onto his lap after a minute. Her fingers were grasping for his shirt, finding his chest like a wide, open plane. He kept kissing her without any sort of regard as his hands roamed around her back. One found its way inside her shorts, inching closer to her bum, while the other was polishing the smooth black bodysuit hugging her body tightly until it was making rounds between her two mounds. 

“Nnnnhhh…” Aile had little chance to take a breather when he was sucking on her tongue and urging her to do the same. The dark male dictated what she should do, and she merely followed. Meanwhile, her pussy was flooding from the continuous flow from thinking how her boyfriend would react to her sloppily kissing a guy whose name she didn’t even know. “Aaaahhnn….” But this guy’s tongue tasted so good. She couldn’t help but slurp and tangle with his tongue. 

The yearning for a great climax resurfaced in her body as he tried to disrobe her shorts with one hand. She helped him with the little amount of reasoning left in her by raising herself up to allow him to pull the shorts down to her knees. Her things looked shiny covered with the same black suit, and although faint, her aching pussy made grooves against the material, revealed through the thigh gap.

He gave one mighty slap on her bubble butt, causing her to moan louder against his mouth. “Fuck me…” she said breathlessly while trying to endure the need to cum. She noticed him smiling before tightly groping her breasts and shoving his alcohol-scented mouth against her. It was intoxicating. She hadn’t felt so adulterous before.

Her wish started to come into reality as he let go of her assets and created a tear on her suit’s nether region. She yelped as her bare slit finally came free and felt the throbbing of her sex from coming into public air. While he glanced down and smirked at his prize, she was motivated to get his monster out of his pants. And she succeeded after a fast interval of unbuckling his belt and pulling his zipper down. 

“Goshh…” She thought her mouth would fall off from gaping too much at the sight of the towering ebony python which sprung out. In her opinion, it must’ve been as thick as her arm. “That’s a….pretty large package.”

“Hehh...Got you stunned.” He smiled while feeling how wet her pussy was with three fingers. “Climb on top of me if you wanna know how it feels like.”

Those words sounded like magic to her. She was cheating yet again on her boyfriend despite feeling guilty about it at first, yet that didn’t stop her from facing him and hovering her pussy directly above his bloated tip. Just the mere fact that it was mere centimeters from her crotch while she was on her knees was impressive in and of itself. Aile licked her lips and grabbed hold of his base. God, it’s like she was holding a police baton. The staff aimed its head towards her by her will. She sucked in her breath and let the stranger’s cock feel her slippery entrance. Just feeling the bump caused her to make doubts about whether it would even fit. Her horniness, however, hardly cared. 

“Unnnnghhh….damn...it’s even bigger than I thought!” She winced when just the tip passed her labia, stretching her out painfully so. It was even girthier than the black guy she fucked a few months back. “It’s….hah….bigger than my boyfriend’s!”

The man laughed at her pain. “I hear that all the time. First-time snow bunnies don’t get how big a real dick can get until they experience it first hand. Girl, you don’t get around much do you? Boyfriend getting too soft for his years?”

“N-Nooo….” She pushed his immense cock even further. It was like she was being wrenched open from the inside. Having her modest pussy bend to his mast, she gasped, as if having the wind knocked out of her. There was a tinge of pain, but all around, the sensation was simply out of this world. “I just….” Her lust was quickly understood by her body as she inadvertently hugged his thickness with everything she got. “Cheating just feels so good!” Her tongue slipped out of her mouth, lulling in bliss. He was now boring a large hole in her caverns which she questioned whether it would return to normal afterward and then bumping into the door to her womb. 

“Every dumb bitch has that exact same excuse.” He snickered, pulling aside her blue jacket to her elbows. “And you’re no different.” He took her tits into his hands and gave them a squeeze.

She moaned. “So big….” Raising herself up from that dreadfully stuffed position, her pussy lips squeezed against the middle of his length before sliding him back down again. Getting into a steady rhythm proved to be labor by itself, one she was determined to undertake just to fuck herself. “I’m losing my...ahhh mind… Where did…. you even grow this thing?” In a matter of moments, she was finally pumping his cock in and out of her hole. Each time her pussy was stuffed full, she was astonished that she couldn’t even get his base all the way to kiss her vaginal lips.

He smiled and let her do all the work while he played around with her tits. With how he kept pressing around them, it was as if he enjoyed kneading them over her tight bodysuit. “Yeah, that’s right, get addicted to my dick. Bet it’s a whole lot better than all the virgins you have been wanking off.”

She couldn’t argue with that. This was on a whole ‘other level. Each thrust she pushed was like a spear driving towards her womb.

“I-It’s...too much.” She inhaled sharply despite her body betraying her complaints. The way she was bouncing on top of him left nothing to be desired for the guy who was just enjoying her show and her little cunt. Her face scrunched up with both agony and bliss. Her lithe yet petite body was more or less jiggling in all the right places.

His hand went under her, guiding her along his massive length like a bag of sand. There was no effort at all to his strength when he had muscles as large as a water bottle.

She was lost in the feeling when she felt a small vibration from within her jacket’s pocket. Without stopping, she reached for it and accepted the call.

“Did you arrive safely, Aile?” her boyfriend said, barely audible from the background noise of the club. 

“Y-Yeah, I did a while ago.” She kept one hand on the black man’s chest while she kept a shaky hold on her phone. Her eyes darted back to the guy she was fucking and noticed the excited smirk streaking his face. 

“What's that noise over there? Sure is loud.” The voice over the phone sounded worried. 

“We-we are at the….bar right now. Me and my friends, that is….” She suppressed the urge to moan when met with the flesh of the meat stick tapped her farther region. She shivered greatly and almost dropped her phone had it not been for her grabbing it with both hands. Just listening to her own boyfriend’s voice while entertaining a young stud was jabbing at the door to her deepest area.

“Is that your boyfriend?” said the guy beneath her, though his voice was blanketed by the surrounding mutterings. 

Meanwhile, Aile tried to resist the temptation of spewing any amoral sound from her mouth.

“Glad that you seem to be having a good time,” said her boyfriend. “Though, I think I hear a guy talking to you.”

Aile shook her head and kept bouncing on top of the huge, throbbing spear stretching her out. “I-It’s probably your imagination.”

“Your girl has fine tits and a bubble butt you know that?” She could faintly hear the black guy’s words as her heart raced. “Her pussy is wringing me out. I don’t know if I’ll be able to pull out in time. Might just cum inside her if anything else.”

“Hmmm? Someone is shouting there. Are you alright?”

“Of c-c-course! Just some drunk that got too touchy.”

“Well, I guess I’ll see you soon.” 

“Take care,” said Aile before returning to the party. In a matter of moments, her face slackened with a silly smile.

“Hahhhh! Feels so gooooood!” she cried out as she restarted fucking herself with everything she got, wanting nothing more than to cum and feel this stud’s hot load inside her. She earned a burst of loud barking laughter from him. Surprised that she could be such a remarkable slut just like Prairie and Ashe, all her inhibitions vanished in favor of cheating on her loved one. “That’s it!” She moaned when the guy followed her cue and thrust from below. “Feels so damn good! I’m begging you, please don’t stop!”

Just like that, he pushed her to lean her body against him and plundered her wet lips. He made her bob her entire body like a ball and kept hitting her cervix until he was finally throbbing with the signs of a large climax. “Here it comes, babe! Sorry, I don’t have a condom with me, but that’s just how I roll!” His shouts earned more than a few curious looks. Aile grew tense from all the eyes watching her.

He kept his word and unleashed a hot wave to her gates. Aile felt all the tension in her body get released, leaving her body to arch backward and her mouth to open wide. She felt her long-awaited climax come into reality in that moment of reverie.

Aile left off of his lap, her face whirling in ecstasy.

Before she even knew it, she had sat up straight and cleaned herself up, while her partner continued to get touchy with her. The people around didn’t care that she looked like a disheveled mess. Startling her while she was distracted by keeping herself tidy, the man drank a half glass and dragged her face towards him. Cold, frothy beer slipped into her mouth, forcing her to take it all in or less she’d choke.

“Mhmmmpphhhh!” She tried to shove him away, but her arms were like wet noodles against his large physique. It wasn’t easy gulping wave after wave. By the time he let go and exhaled with satisfaction, the warmth was spreading around her cheeks, an obvious sign that she couldn’t hold her alcohol any longer.

While the scenery around her spun around slowly, she caught the sound of his drunken laugh before losing focus of what was going on.

Before she knew it, she was all alone on the couch, losing to the effects of the tasty drink and watching the dancing crowd which was under the soft colorful lights. That looked fun, she thought in her muddled consciousness. Her legs seemed to agree with that and brought her onwards.

The people didn’t bother complaining when she bumped into them on the way. 

As she danced to her own careless rhythm, more than a few caught sight of her and grinned.

“You sure are having fun,” came the voice of another black male walking towards them from the side. His height was even greater than that of the man taking a breather next to her. He was accompanied by another similarly large man.

“Phewww now that’s what I call a tiny bunny.”

The first guy continued, “Do you mind if we join you?”


	2. Part 2 of 2

Aile had been dancing with the two for quite a while, and in the progression of their dance, they closed the gap between them and were basically glued to her. Their hands reached inside her shorts and her jacket. She reached to the one grinding against her from behind and took hold of his immense bulge. Had it not been for her drunken consciousness, she wouldn’t have been so openly stroking and rubbing the hidden dragon.

The man growled next to her ear. “What an impatient bitch you are.”

Hearing that, she merely licked her lips and got a good feel of his cock head through the thick pants.

“God, I can’t get enough of this…” she whispered. She winced when the one in front pinched both her nipples while snickering in a pretty annoying way.

“Let’s take these out of the way!” Someone suddenly pulled her shorts down, revealing the tear in her crotch. “Whoa! Did someone do it to you already?”

She couldn’t come up with a reply to that other than to grind against the man behind her. His bulge was snuggly digging its way into her ass crack. Feeling it against her suit was getting her more aroused than she expected. 

“Check it out, lady,” said the one in front, unzipping his pants. “You can feel me all you want.”

“Heck yeah.” Behind her, she sensed shifting right next to her bum. He apparently followed his friend in bringing his own dick out into the fray. “Why don’t you get down on your knees and get a closer look?”

That was all she needed to hear. She went onto her knees and found the enormous peckers blocking the light in the ceiling from reaching her face. 

“Take a whiff, babe. Find out what it smells like.” One of them grinned. 

The heavy musk was alluring, she found after nestling her nose against the hefty ballsack. She couldn’t compare it to anything she had experienced before. Her face lulled as if under the effects of an aphrodisiac. “These two are going inside me?”

“Not if you don’t jerk us off first, you crazy slut.”

She went ahead and grabbed their base. Her fingers looked tiny around their dark brown tools. As she began stroking them off with ease, one of them laid a hand on her hand and watched the show begin. She felt so hot and horny, jerking off two guys at once always seemed like a thing Ashe or Prairie would do, but now she was doing it all on her own in front of a crowd. 

“Is this the first time you’ve ever given a handjob, babe?”

“What are you talking about? No girl would ever come here and not have wrung a cock out in their life.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Her hands didn’t stop. “How does this feel?” she said with a glazed look in her eye and a furious blush on her face. 

“Feels pretty damn good.”

“Agreed, now pipe down and do your job!” He shoved her face into his arching length.

Aile had no choice but to surrender to this gigantic pair. Her mouth couldn’t utter a cry as it tried to seal off the rest of the organ. She had never given such a tightly wound blowjob in her life. With her boyfriend, she could do it with ease as he had an average one, but now she could hardly even move her mouth. Regardless though, she was too turned on to back down. Her tongue tasted the dark skin as she started moving back and plunging down, just enough so that she would choke.

“Don’t forget to jack me off!”

She gave her hand a new objective, and that was to pump the impressive dick until it gave her the wonderful present of its cum. That was likely not far off since he started bucking a little in her palm like it was some onahole.

The two guys seemed to appreciate her well in seconds as they groaned to themselves. Naturally, that was enough motivation. She was hard at work, trying to give them the best blowjob of her life. Meanwhile, the intense musk surrounding the manhood she was sucking had been penetrating her nose and giving her intense imaginations of them doing her over at the same time.

She pulled him out with a loud pop before switching her attention to the other. While she gave the new customer a good swirling lick around its head, her hand rubbed the newly greased cock on her right until she picked her pace up and was jacking him even harder.

“Please….cum…” she said with a breathless tone. She was growing impatient. Her entire body was raging with heat to get them to mark her.

They grinned, keeping their cool despite how desperate she was to pleasure their cocks.

“Heh alright. Where do you want it to go?” one of them asked. 

“Cum….all over me….”

“You got it!” they both replied in unison.

Aile didn’t know how long it took. She had alternated between giving the two cocks a sloppy blowjob and jerking them off. Each time they got well acquainted with her mouth, they would push even further and then hit her throat. At those times, she would gag and then feel inebriated for more.

“Nnnnhh more….” she mumbled with slobber all over her cheeks. The large cock pressed against her nose as she licked her way up from his ballsack. “Cum….I need it...more….”

One of the guys groaned. “Alright, we’re going to give it to you. Prepare a hot shower, babe.”

His comrade followed up grabbing his own cock and pointing it up above her head. 

In moments, they gave her what she wanted in the form of an explosion of cum to her rain her with. Ropes fell on top of her long, pony-tailed brown hair, making a gooey mess that was no doubt hard to remove. Her face, along with the rest of her body, wasn’t safe either. Virile and thick, she was a mess covered with black men’s jizz.

“Don’t forget to clean up. Heeheehee.”

“Right, don’t let it go to waste.” Despite cumming already, his dick was still making a low-hanging arch. It nearly almost appeared disgusting if not for her insatiable lust for black cock.

She sat on her knees and immediately grabbed their lengths again. Her tongue sought out the plentiful remnants of white ooze covering their swollen tips. As she began tasting the bitterness of the thick fluid with her tongue, the other cock had the privilege of getting acquainted with the contour of her nipple through her suit. The man himself let out a content sigh as she let him dab his sperm all over the blackness of the suit. 

Her lips suctioned the rest of the guy’s thick load before moving on to the other one. They both groaned from feeling her cold spit. She licked her lips once she was done and gave the one in her hand a kiss on the tip. Then she started stroking the other one again before sucking on it, earning her grateful praise from the two guys.

At the edge of her vision, she only noticed now that a crowd had been watching the entire time. A circle had been formed around them consisting of black people of all shapes and sizes. They clapped and hollered at Aile and her two accomplices, but all that came to an end abruptly.

“Hey, we want a turn too,” said a guy who stepped out of the line.

* * *

When they asked whether they could join, Aile did the only thing that was necessary as a cheating slut and went on all fours to show them just how drenched she was through the tear in her suit. They gave a rowdy cheer for her inauguration as their new snow bunny. Dicks were whipped out, and more than three guys positioned themselves around her all at once. One kneeled down behind, stroking his growing erection, another pointing his length right at her mouth, and the two others stood beside the one in front to jerk off to her face.

Had Prairie and Ashe seen her right now, they would be very proud and of course sucking other dicks all the while. 

As she felt the very first one slide inside her slit, making her grimace from all the width, she caught sight of another debaucherous scene across the floor. Another gangbang there was ensuing, one involving a pale naked girl who was talking on the phone while riding a lanky man in a suit. People walked around them as they did their deed on a loveseat.

“This is some leotard you are wearing,” exclaimed the man behind her as he retreated his commendable manhood halfway through before shoving it right back, causing Aile to spill out the cock she was sucking.

She coughed and said, “G-Geez...Take it easy, guys.”

“Sorry, we don't know the meaning of that word.” She was brought back into reality by the one in front, shoving her forcefully until his dick made a visible bulge in her throat. “We’re gonna show you just how we do things around here, newcomer. And that’s with plugging you up until no white dude can fill you again.”

The jerking their dicks off watched the ensuing spit-roast, savoring it and biding their time until they could fuck the cute and sexy brown-haired girl.

In a span of minutes, she received her first load. It was a massive one at that. Nearly got her choking on the fat dick she was engulfing. But she didn’t have to wait long to receive the next one. 

“Alright, I got a fresh batch right here!”

Aile’s eyes widened as the stream of hot, virile sperm was sent down her throat. There was so much that she was getting used to the taste by the second.

The man pulled his member out after the last spurt managed to inflate her cheeks. She was forced to swallow it whole, a feat that she wasn’t sure she could accomplish.

“Alright! It’s our turn next!”

“Hell yeah! I’ve been wanting to fuck her so badly since I saw her dancing earlier!” 

This time, her vision switched from facing the ground to gazing at an enormous man’s chest as she was carried off the ground by four supporting hands. 

“H-hey!” she shouted, feeling her legs fold against the rest of her body. Two men sandwiched her with their tall stature, holding her by her ass and knees. She was too shocked at what to make of this.

“Mhmmm… Nothing like a tight pussy,” said the guy pushing past her slippery wet pussy. She felt electricity ran through her body as his mast traveled upwards. This position was so strange and so erotic, nothing like the boring old missionary that her boyfriend was used to.

“And I’ll get a piece of her ass too!” She was surprised when she sensed something like a big mushroom trying to penetrate her asshole. 

“D-Don’t! Not there!” She winced. Two cocks couldn’t possibly fit her at the same time, let alone hung ones. “That’s ahhhhhh terrible place! Even my…..ghhh...BF hadn’t used that before.”

But they didn't give a damn. Aile had her knees touch her shoulders as she was pressed tightly on both sides. Both dicks went in and out in their own independent rhythm, causing her to howl and moan from the mixed pleasure of it all.

The dance floor didn’t stop just because there were one or two dicking the lucky girl. Their merry group was joined by the drunken strangers that made up the dancing crowd. It was a big mess having people fucking and dancing at the same time.

Still, Aile was without a doubt feeling incredibly hot and bothered by being with each pounding that her ass and pussy were taking.

“What’s wrong? Is your mouth only capable of moaning at this point?!” The one behind shouted at her with a thrill lacing his voice.

“Can’t get enough of her pussy,” said the one in front with shallow grunts. “Think I’m gonna get addicted to this snow bunny. Her boyfriend is gonna feel so bad for letting her find out about this place.”

“You’ve gotta try her ass. It’s almost like a second pussy at this point.”

There were a handful that cheered them on around the dancefloor. Aile couldn’t quite clearly hear what was being said, but she knew how degraded she was by their comments. But she didn’t care of course.

As promised, they lifted her up and changed sides. A different kind of cock yet the same kind of skin made it all the way inside her pussy and ass yet again. They helped her find her pleasure with their increasing short thrusts 

Enjoying their show was a man with an open floral shirt, stroking an enormous black cock the likes she had never seen before. He stood close enough to reach her, which begged the question of whether he was first in line to fuck her next.

“Ahhhhhhh HAhhhhhh!” She felt the surge of a new batch. Her womb twitched with anticipation at the energetic seeds that could knock her up.

While they came inside her, her suit was torn out from the front, revealing her perky tits and their refreshing fair skin in the sea of black. A second later her nipples disappeared in the guy’s mouth, sucking it hard, and his palm. He sucked and played around with his stiff nipples until he finished unloading. 

Once they pulled out, she was given the unenviable task of cleaning up their mess with her tongue and mouth.

It was a task she steadily found enjoyment in. Her tongue went around the entire lengths one at a time as if it was her duty to do so. The guys let out a long sigh when he finished. She was hoisted up and then caught in-between their provocative dancing coupled with touches.

Things were like a blur afterward, Her leg had been hooked high up and an eager cock slid inside her anus once again, causing her to cringe and shudder in bliss. 

Aile let out a low groan of pleasure, hooking her arm around the back of the person’s head. “Ahhhh! Yesss! Fuck me harder! You know you want to! Shove that cock up my dirt-AHHH! HOLE! Break me with all you got! Get me addicted to it!” She was already lost in her own thoughts. Her ass tightened its embrace on the thick rod poking her. At that, the guy kept her standing as he fucked her senseless.

As her eyes turned glassy, she was late to notice the man from earlier stroking his gargantuan cock coming towards her. He stopped right in front and smiled at her ecstatic face. It was at that moment when Aile realized just how massive it was. A thumb’s length away from tapping her tits, that cock stood straight, creating a line across her abdomen.

Her eyes went wide, but no matter what she said, she knew she wouldn’t be able to get away from this.

“Uuaaghh… It’s going in….” she observed it going inside her and started to feel the cramping down her nether region. “Ahhh….fuckk…do it, you two. Fuck me senseless!”

Describing it would take all of her brainpower to do. It was just massive, like an entire arm. Her loose jaw dribbled with spit, and her tongue came out of its hiding place. She looked like an absolute mess.

“What’s wrong, girlie? Is this the first time you have experienced a really big one?” He grabbed her upraised thigh as well and started setting the pace for a truly monstrous pounding.

Aile gasped. “”IT’S….TEARING ME...HAHH!”

One monster-sized dick was already enough but combined with an even bigger one to pound.

“Yeah, dick her real good.”

“Make her realize why so many white chicks love black dick!”

More than just the goliath reshaping her pussy, it was the cock that was making her ass tightly stuffed uncomfortably for a while now that gave her the most trouble. She was heaving and gasping for whatever air she could gain. As she had one of the best mini-orgasms of her life, she thought about the person she lied to. _Not even my boyfriend has got this harsh with me. Rough sex is incredible!_

Fireworks were exploding one after another at her womb each time those large bulbs hit her from below. Aile thought she was going to throw up either from pleasure or the sheer insanity of it all.

“Alright, her ass is nice and loose now.” The guy giving her anus a rough time raised her leg higher and picked the pace up with his hips. “Time to acquaint her with my cum!” It was another minute or two before he leaned against, bending her forward a little, and pushed all the way in to launch his sticky mess into her dirty hole. It was a great amount, and the feeling of it going in there was downright strange.

Aile didn’t even notice when he pulled his dick out and another person took his place. She was too distracted by the enormous member of her pussy. But she was already so used to the double penetration that it was almost like second nature to her.

“Haven’t had such a little girl in a while. Damn your cunt’s like a black hole. It’s persistently sucking me in.” He continued to hit her cervix without fail as if trying to break her. “I’m gonna make you swear off with that boyfriend of yours if it’s the last thing I do!”

In a couple of minutes, her pussy felt the full brunt of a large orgasm forcing its way into her womb. “Fuahhhh!” Her entire body shuddered, and her vision went white, losing track of everything around her. Not even the voices that seemed directed towards her couldn’t make it to hers.

She didn’t know how many times they fucked her in multiple positions and how many times she came in succession from different partners who just wandered into their little party out of curiosity. Probably more than a dozen onlookers got a good look at her drooling face and exposed tits.

Even when she thought it was finally over with someone forcing a cock into her throat and adding more ropes to her already filled stomach, yet another would take her from behind and fuck her brains out. Her clothes and even her hair was blanketed by splashes of black man’s cum, cementing her as the night’s biggest slut. A slut whose sole purpose was to give any ebony-skinned partygoer to have free access to her holes.

* * *

It was late. Another night where her loyal partner wasn’t around. Aile couldn’t think up a better night than to spend it with her new friends. It was just like what Ashe said, she had brought the merchandise she thought was the best home.

She laid herself on her stomach against a pair of laps on the couch. 

“God, she gives the best blowjobs in town,” said one of the merchandise she brought home while she sucked his cock with clear fascination. As usual, its length could not be compared to your average ones. It looked even taller with her holding it up at the base.

Her mouth was too lost in the indulgence licking and sucking off the dark manhood to notice the other’s fingers slipping into her pussy from behind.

“With all the cocks she sucked at the club, I wouldn’t be surprised anymore.” The other guy made a point of teasing her pussy before moving up to her asshole after pulling aside her black skin-tight suit. “By the way, your boyfriend is going to be late again isn’t he?”

“He sure is,” Aile said, smiling, after popping his dick out of her lips. “We got all night to have fun. I called my friends Ashe and Prairie too, and they said they wanted to meet the new studs and their hung dicks as soon as possible.”

The pair of guys grinned at each other. Aile went back to sucking as if it was natural for her. From then, it was just a simple matter of when to check up on her boyfriend and when to find the right opportunity to cheat on him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous commission.
> 
> I do monthly polls and stories, so feel free to check out my profile for details.


End file.
